User blog:Gag Buster 70/Frosting Face/Marvelous Meme
Meme and Randall looked up. The Dance-Off was in the JOX Fraternity House, second biggest FH next to ROR. Meme was gonna show off his moves, while Randall agreed to what Meme called, "Cupcake Duty." Hopefully, THEY wouldn't be here. "You ready, Meme?," asked Randall, slightly nervous. "Yep." Meme grabbed the doorknob. The party was rocking. All fraternities were either dancing, eating, or talking. Art, the weird purple monster, was hosting the DJ set, drinking some Coca-Cola after every mix. "Hey, Meme! Randy, my man!" Hyper was cartwheeling her way towards them, holding a chocolate in one hand. "Sweet, huh? And you brought CUPCAKES!," yelled Hyper, obviously being, well, hyper. "Yeah. I'm gonna set them down on the table." As Randall walked away, Meme started doing the most challenging dance moves. A few PNK members saw this, and started going, "Ooh!" and, "OMG!" Meanwhile, Randall finished putting down the last of the four cupcake trays on the Snack Table. He put on his purple glasses, and started walking. "Hey, it's Pee-Body!" Dynamic Rodiker, Hannah, and Maria were walking toward Randall, grins on all of their faces. "Well, Pee-Body, how was the shower? I'm sure you loved it." "Shut up and leave me alone." "But why? You should've LOVED it!," teased Dynamic. "Hey, Dynamic! He brought cupcakes!," yelled Maria. "He DID, Maria!," replied the blue furred monster. Dynamic then proceeded to kick Randall on the ground and break his glasses. "Hey, everyone! Pee-Body didn't like his shower a few nights ago! AND he brought cupcakes! Guess what time it is!," yelled Hannah, who held up a vanilla frosting-covered cupcake. "CUPCAKE BARRAGE!" The three girls started throwing cupcakes at the cowering Randall, followed by Johnny Worthington, Chet Alexander, and others. "FROSTING FACE, FROSTING FACE!!!," yelled the three sisters, laughing at the crying lizard. Meanwhile, Meme was break dancing on the floor, doing what appeared to be a mix of The Flip and The Roar. Most of the monsters were cheering for him. "MARVELOUS MEME, MARVELOUS MEME!!!," yelled the audience, cheering for the dancing monster. As Randall was getting splattered with cupcakes, his anger and sadness were building up. All of this treatment was getting to his head. He couldn't take it. So, when Dynamic threw one last cupcake, he snapped. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!" Art stopped mixing, Meme stopped dancing, and everyone else stopped doing what they were doing. Did Randall Boggs just ROAR in a party? "ALL OF THIS! ALL OF THIS IS COMPLETLY STUPID! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IF YOU WERE THE ONE GETTING YOUR OWN FOOD THROWN AT?! HUH?!" Randall was enraged. Meme tip-toed out of the building, trying to hide from his angry boyfriend. "I'M SO ANGRY! ALL I WANT TO DO IS HAVE FRIENDS!!! BUT YOU THREE JERKS MAKE THAT IMPOSSIBLE!" Randall threw his glasses on the floor, breaking them to pieces. "NOW, GOODBYE!!!" Randall cried and ran out of the house. He knew he was being rude, but C'MON! He had to listen to Dynamic's comments everyday. What he didn't notice was Meme, hiding behind the fountain. "Randall..." Category:Blog posts Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Males Category:Canon x OC